Saint Hetalia
by Maelyna
Summary: Un nouveau monde, un nouvel univers. Des nations perdues, obligées de s'habituer à cet espace qu'elles ne connaissent pas. Et comme pour arranger les choses, quelqu'un semble intéresser à elles et commence à les attaquer. Que leur veut-il? Les Saints du Sanctuaire pourront-ils contrer cette menace que l'arrivée de ces pays fait planer sur la Terre? (crossover Hetalia/Saint Seiya)
1. Débarquement imprévu

**Disclaimer:** les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya et les personnages ainsi que l'univers Saint-Seiya appartiennent à Kurumada

Bonjour/Bonsoir :D Ça faisait longtemps non? je viens vous enquiquiner une nouvelle fois avec une de mes fics. Cette fois, il s'agit d'un crossover Hetalia/Saint Seiya. Vu que je suis consciente que tout le monde ne doit pas forcément connaitre Saint Seiya (alias les Chevaliers du Zodiaque) c'est pourquoi il y aura souvent des petites explications dans les chapitres. (l'auteur profitera honteusement de l'ignorance de nos nations favorites :p) Mais si un point vous pose problème, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans vos coms. Je vous répondrait et ajouterait une explication dans le chapitre suivant. Pour savoir à quoi ressemble les persos de Saint Seiya je préfère que vous alliez voir par vous même sur des sites dédié à cette série

Bonne lecture et bon voyage dans le monde des Chevaliers :) L'endroit où vous arriverez s'appelle le Sanctuaire en Grèce. température... (d'accord je me tais et vous laisse tranquille ^^')

**Saint Hetalia**

**Chapitre 1 : Débarquement imprévu**

Un éblouissement. C'était tout ce dont les nations se souvenaient. Ils vaquaient tranquillement à leurs occupations, quand soudain ils avaient ressentis un malaise, puis un flash lumineux les avaient aveuglés. Maintenant les pays, soient Alfred, Matthew, Francis, Arthur, Kiku, Berwald, Tino, Niels, Antonio, Gilbert, Ludwig, Ivan et les deux Italie, se trouvaient dans un univers qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. On aurait dit…Une immense arène à la grecque. Un stade plutôt. Tous se tournèrent vers Arthur, qui se défendit avec véhémence. Non, il n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire !

-Je ne sais pas comment nous sommes arrivés ici. Vous avez beau dire, je sais quand même quand je lance un sort où non ! Râla-t-il

- Vééé, mais comment allons rentrer chez nous ? Dit fratello, il se tourna vers Lovino, tu crois qu'il y a des pastas ici ?

-Je ne sais pas crétino. Arrête de t'accrocher à moi comme ça.

-Vééé… T'es méchant avec moi grand-frère… Couina le plus jeune.

-Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais…

Soudain, les nations furent encerclées par plusieurs hommes armés chacune d'une lance. Ils formèrent un cercle, avec Les deux Italie et Canada en son gardes se rapprochèrent, et Italie commença à pousser des hurlements de détresse, et sorti son drapeau en les suppliant de les épargner.

-Que faites-vous dans cet endroit sacré ?! Comment êtes-vous entré ici sans que l'on vous aperçoive ?

-Vééé… Je vous en pris, on est des gentils nous ! On ne vous fera pas de mal ! Par pitié !

-Notre arrivée dans ce monde commence plutôt fort. KolKolKol !

Ivan avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Peut-être étais-ce parce qu'il se croyait suffisamment fort pour tous les vaincre un par un. Alfred aussi n'avait pas l'air inquiet. On pouvait se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas sorti une phrase de son crût du genre « Approchez, le héros va tous vous vaincre ! » Ah ben tient, il vient de le faire justement.

-Nous devrions essayer de résoudre la situation calmement Alfred-San.

-Ils ne me donnent pas l'impression de vouloir régler ça à l'amiable.

-Bah, un peu de baston ne nous fera pas de mal. Ricana Niels.

Les gardes allaient attaquer les nations, quand soudain quelqu'un leur ordonna d'arrêter. D'un même mouvement, ils se mirent au garde à vous. Gilbert ne pût s'empêcher de faire une remarque comme quoi il était tout simplement awesome, et se prit une insulte de la part de Lovino.

-Qui sont-ils ? Claqua soudainement une voix autoritaire.

-Nous n'en savons rien Chevalier, nous les avons trouvé ici. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous pouvons…

L'homme qui avait arrêté l'attaque des gardes sauta de la falaise où il était perché, et atterrit souplement sur le sol. Il n'avait pas l'air très âgé. 21 ans tout au plus. Pourtant il émanait de lui une aura si forte, qu'elle coupa le souffle de toutes les nations présentes. Comment pouvait-on être aussi jeune, et dégageait autant de puissance ? Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres des intrus.

-Qui vous a envoyé ici ?

-Vééé, on ne vous veut pas de mal, ni à vous ni à ceux qui vivent ici ! Geignit Féliciano les larmes aux yeux, ce type était encore plus impressionnant que Ludwig.

-Impossible. Nul ne peut pénétrer dans le Sanctuaire sans y avoir été autorisé. Hors, vous avez réussi à venir jusqu'ici.

-Nous sommes arrivés ici par hasard ! Où plutôt par sa faute. Protesta le Français en désignant son rival.

-N'importe quoi ! Je t'ai déjà dit que… Glups…

Le regard bleu azur de l'homme brun venait de se poser sur la nation aux yeux verts. Arthur essaya de ne rien laissé paraître, et de rester digne. Mais pourquoi son corps ne voulait pas s'arrêter de trembler ! Il était une nation, il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Enfin, l'homme détourna son regard de lui.

-Je vais être obligé d'en informer notre chef. Gardes, emmenez-les ! Ne les laissez pas s'échapper.

Les pays furent emmenés avec plus ou moins de facilité. Ils ne comprenaient vraiment pas ce qui leur arrivait. Arthur promit à Francis les pires souffrances imaginables pour ce qu'il avait fait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne captes pas dans « Ce n'est pas moi ? » Saleté de frog pervers !

-Tu es le seul d'entre nous à jouer avec la magie. Pourquoi ça ne serait pas toi ?

-J'Y SUIS POUR RIEN BON SANG !

On lui intima de se taire et d'avancer. L'Anglais grogna et se massa le crâne. Les deux Italie étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, les larmes aux yeux. Espagne essayait vainement de les rassurer, mais n'arrivait qu'à se prendre des insultes de la part de l'ainé des Italiens. Prusse, Japon, Russie et les Nordiques inspectaient les alentours, essayant de trouver quelque chose qui pourraient les aider à savoir où ils étaient. Quant aux jumeaux d'Amérique du Nord.

-Tu penses quoi de cette situation Mattie ?

-Je ne sais pas. Pour l'instant, ils ne nous ont pas vraiment agressés. Ils sont juste méfiants.

-T'inquiète, le héros est là !

Canada soupira. Décidément, son frère ne changerait jamais. Toujours aussi insouciant et sûr de lui. Soudain des cris attirèrent son attention. Les nations française et anglaise étaient en train de s'étrangler joyeusement tout en s'agonisant d'insultes aussi colorées les unes que les autres. Antonio et Gilbert étaient en train d'encourager Francis, tandis que Niels riait et que Berwald dardait un regard glacial sur les combattants. Ludwig n'essaya même pas de les arrêter. La bataille se termina lorsque l'homme brun revint les chercher.

-Notre Grand Pope désire vous parler.

Il les fit passer devant lui, et ils se dirigèrent vers un énorme escalier grimpant le long d'une pente escarpée. On voyait douze temples perchés à douze endroits différents. Aiolia, l'homme qui les accompagnait, ne leur laissa pas le temps de se questionner. Et les entraina dans a longue, longue, longue montée des escaliers du Sanctuaire. Les nations arrivèrent essoufflées en haut des centaines de marches séparant le Temple du Bélier du Temple d'Athéna.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui leur a pris de construire des escaliers si grands ! Ils avaient du temps à perdre ou quoi ! S'énerva Arthur.

-Allons mon lapin. Tu devrais être content. Cette longue marche t'auras permis de faire un peu de sport.

-Insinuerais-tu que j'en avais besoin ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai une nourriture pleine de graisse !

-Ce n'est pas moi non plus, pour rappel.

Aiolia interrompit la dispute franco-anglaise et les mena à l'intérieur du temple d'Athéna. Ils arrivèrent dans une immense salle, une trônait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux violets, tenant dans sa main droite un sceptre. A sa gauche, un homme masqué portant une longue toge blanche se tenait bien droit. 4 jeunes garçons en armures se tenaient autours de la jeune fille et du Pope.

-Déesse Athéna, le chevalier s'inclina, Grand Pope. Voici les personnes dont je vous aie parlé. Nous ne savons pas comment elles sont arrivées jusqu'aux arènes. Et eux-mêmes semblent l'ignorer.

Tous les pays s'étaient entreregardés en entendant le mot « déesse Athéna» Voilà bien longtemps que leurs peuples ne croyaient plus aux divinités, qu'elles soient grecques, égyptiennes ou autres d'ailleurs. Pourquoi cette jeune femme se faisait-elle appeler « déesse Athéna » alors ? En tout cas, elle dégageait une aura qui écrasait de loin celles des personnes présentes.

-Je te remercie chevalier, fit Athéna d'une voix grave, étrangers, elle posa son regard pairs sur les nations, soyez les bienvenues dans mon Sanctuaire.

-Vééé… Commença Féliciano avant d'être coupé par Alfred.

-Le héros vous remercie madame, il s'attira aussitôt les foudres des chevaliers présents, ben quoi…

-On dit « lady » quand on s'adresse à quelqu'un d'important ! Le repris son ex-tuteur.

Les deux anglophones commencèrent à se chamailler sous les yeux de ceux chez qui ils avaient atterrit. Tout en soupirant, Ludwig s'avança et commença à les présenter un par un. Les Chevaliers et leur déesse furent aussi surpris d'apprendre que les nations pouvaient avoir forme humaine que lesdites nations d'apprendre que Saori se disait être la réincarnation d'Athéna. Japon voulait bien croire qu'elle était une réincarnation, à la limite, mais de là à se dire incarnation d'une déesse…

-Vous voulez dire que vous êtes la réincarnation d'une jeune fille qui portait le même nom que la déesse grecque ? Demanda-t-il très respectueusement.

Cette question sembla choquer toutes les personnes présentes. Le Chevalier brun portant une armure blanche monta sur ses grands chevaux et leur demanda de quel droit ils osaient remettre en cause la parole d'Athéna, et même son existence. La jeune fille le fit taire en un geste apaisant.

-Laisse Pégase, ce n'est rien. Ils ne sont vraisemblablement pas de notre monde. Si des êtres comme eux existaient, je le saurais sûrement.

-Que faisons-nous d'eux ?

-Ils ne sont pas dangereux. Mais nous ne pouvons pas les laisser libre dans le Sanctuaire.

Les nations se demandaient ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Ils étaient dans un autre monde, qui semblait à la fois proche et différent du leur. Ces personnes avaient l'air de sincèrement croire en la déesse Athéna. Étais-ce vrai, où étaient-ils simplement tombés chez des illuminés.

-Une maison vous sera attribuée. Vous devrez rester à l'intérieur du Sanctuaire.

- Vééé ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? On est fait prisonnier Ludwig? S'inquiéta l'Italien.

-Shigi ! Pourquoi elle nous garderait prisonniers, on n'a rien fait nous ! C'est ces hurluberlus qui fichent le bazar ! Il désigna Alfred, Arthur et Francis d'un doigt accusateur

-Non, vous n'êtes pas prisonnier Féliciano, répondit Saori de sa voix apaisante, nous préférons juste prendre des précautions quand nous avons des invités. Ne vous en faites pas, les chevaliers auront ordre de vous héberger de vous protéger en cas de danger.

- Danger, vééé ! Cette dernière phrase ne rassurait pas du tout le petit italien craintif, pas plus que Lovino d'ailleurs.

On fit appeler le reste des Chevaliers d'Ors. Douze chevaliers en armures d'Ors se placèrent bientôt devant le trône d'Athéna, et fixaient les nations présentent. Les plus craintifs du groupe se placèrent derrière les autres. Les 4 Bronzes divins allèrent rejoindre leurs compagnons d'or.

-Chevaliers, Athéna se leva de son trône, pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas encore. Ces personnes viennent d'un autre monde. Elles resteront parmi nous jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un moyen de les renvoyer dans leur univers. J'aimerais que certains d'entre vous les prennent en charge durant leur séjour.

-Pourquoi devrions-nous servir de nounous pour ces personnes venant d'un autre monde. Ils ont tous adulte, ils peuvent se débrouiller !

Celui qui venait de parler était le quatrième homme en partant de la gauche. Un Italien à la peau bronzé et aux cheveux bleus dressés sur le crâne. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air sympathique, et fit frémir la plupart des nations. Ivan émit un petit rire, et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire inquiétant. .

-C'est notre devoir d'accueillir les personnes perdues. Surtout lorsqu'elles sont originaires d'un autre monde. Répondit Saori.

-Mouerf… Masque croisa les bras, et prit un air digne.

-Mu, tu prendras Féliciano et Lovino avec toi.

Mu s'avança jusqu'aux deux nations brunes, serrées l'une contre l'autre. Il leur fit signe de le suivre. Les deux Italies le suivirent, étouffant un couinement de peur lorsqu'ils croisèrent le regard du Cancer. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire sadique en voyant l'effet qu'il faisait. Sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'il vit une nation devant lui.

-KolKolKol, tu m'as l'air intéressant. Je viens avec toi, da ?

-T'es qui toi !

-Je suis Ivan Braginski. Tu m'as l'air d'une personne très intéressante. Je suis sûr qu'on s'entendra bien. Une sorte d'aura sembla surgir de derrière le Russe.

-…

Athéna accepta, ne se doutant pas qu'elle venait de mettre la terreur du Sanctuaire avec la terreur des nations. Elle attribua ensuite Ludwig à Saga, Niels a Aiolia, Gilbert à Milo. Dokho se proposa pour prendre Arthur. La Balance le fixait depuis tout à l'heure de ses yeux verts, et ce qu'il sentait en lui, le poussait à le prendre avec lui. Arthur ne sût pas comment réagir, et se contenta de le suivre.

-Fait attention à toi mon lapin !

-SHUT-UP FROG !

Oui, l'Anglais avait l'air toujours aussi aimable. Ensuite venait Shura et Antonio. Quand Saori demanda à Suède et Finlande d'aller avec Camus, le Suédois et le Verseau se fixèrent du regard. Semblant faire un concours de celui qui jetterait le regard le plus glacial à l'autre. Lorsque le trio se fut éloigné, la déesse désigna Aphrodite pour prendre France en charge. Ce dernier le suivit après avoir adressé un petit signe à Canada. Ne restèrent plus qu'Amérique, Canada et Japon en face de Shaka, Aioros, Aldébaran, Kanon et du reste des Bronzes

-Lé héros veut aller avec lui là-bas ! Déclara Alfred en désignant Seiya.

-Alfred, ça ne se fait pas de réclamer comme ça. Souffla Matthew.

-J'aime bien ce gars. Fit Seiya en regardant l'Américain.

-Très bien Seiya, il sera sous ta protection.

-THE héros n'a besoin de personne.

-Alfred… Canada et Japon soupirèrent.

Shiryu se dirigea vers Kiku, et les deux commencèrent à échanger des civilités et à discuter ensemble en plaçant des paroles de politesses quand il le fallait. Ce qui fit bailler Amérique et Seiya dans un bel ensemble. Canada resta donc seul, dans son coin, les joues rougissantes. Zut, il n'aimait pas être là. Il se sentait bête d'être le dernier qui restait. Une voix chaleureuse lui parvint alors, et des mèches vertes apparurent dans son champ de vision.

-Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Proposa le chevalier appeler Shun.

-Euh… Je ne veux pas déranger.

-Mais tu ne le dérange pas du tout Mattie, brailla Alfred de là où il était, va avec lui si tu veux. Puis, il reprit sa discussion qui semblait très animée avec le chevalier Pégase.

Canada accepta donc de suivre le chevalier à l'armure rose. La jeune fille qui se faisait appeler Athéna leur dit qu'ils pouvaient disposer, elle n'avait plus besoin d'eux. Amérique prit son frère par le bras et Japon par l'autre bras et commença à le tirer vers la sortie. Suivit de près par les trois Bronzes. Sur le seuil du palais, ils virent Arthur et Francis en train de chamailler. Sous les yeux effarés des Chevaliers et désabusés ou amusés des nations. Alfred éclata de rire et lança à Angleterre qu'il serait tant qu'il cesse de faire des représentations en public.

-Que ce passe-t-il exactement ? Demanda Shiryu.

-Oh, trois fois rien. Ces deux-là aiment se disputer pour un oui ou pour un non. C'est leur manière de dire qu'ils s'apprécient. Répondit l'Américain, en ignorant le regard meurtrier qu'Angleterre lui lançait entre deux coups à France.

Enfin, les deux nations rivales cessèrent de se battre, exténuées. Arthur prit un air digne et commença à descendre les escaliers, sans prendre le temps d'attendre le Saint qui lui servait d'hôte, qui dû le rattraper. Espagne et Prusse aidèrent Francis à se relever, le premier en maugréant contre Iggy et le second en ricanant. Le combat lui avait plût on dirait.

-Franchement Francis, tu devrais arrêter de t'occuper de lui. Quand il n'a pas besoin de toi ça se termine en pugilat à chaque fois. Reprocha le brun à son frère à voix basse.

-Arrête Tonio, tu es mauvaise langue quand même. Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas Arthur. Protesta France.

-C'est toi qui es têtu comme une mule.

Les deux frères se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, avant de se mettre à rire. Prusse se joignit au fou rire de ses deux amis, habitué qu'il était aux disputes des deux latins et à leurs réconciliations éclaires. C'est vrai que ça pouvait être déconcertant la première fois. Puis, il fut décidé de faire visiter le Sanctuaire aux nouveaux venus. En descendant, on essaya de retrouver Dokho et celui dont il était chargé de s'occuper. France ne parût pas regretter l'absence de son lapin.

-Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, il ne pourra crier sur personne à part lui-même.

Comme les deux disparus étaient introuvables, les recherches furent abandonnées. Le groupe, composé uniquement des nations et de ceux qui devaient s'en occuper, se dirigea vers les arènes. L'endroit dans lequel avaient atterrit les pays. On leur expliqua que c'était là qu'ils entrainaient les apprentis qui devraient apprendre à servir la déesse Athéna de toutes leurs forces.

-Il n'y a pas d'endroits pareils dans notre monde. Fit remarquer Japon.

-Peu de gens sont au courant de notre existence. Répondit Shiryu.

-Comment ces hommes peuvent-ils croire en une déesse. Tout le monde sait qu'Athéna n'a existé que dans l'imagination des Grecs. Affirma l'Américain de but en blanc.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait encore fait une belle bourde, quand les regards de tous les Saints se posèrent sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-N'y a-t-il pas chez vous de légendes racontant qu'Athéna est la déesse protectrice de la Terre. Et que elle et ses chevaliers se battent depuis les temps mythologiques contre les dieux voulant asservir la Terre ? Demanda Aiolia.

-Ben non. Et de toute façon, ça ne serait qu'une légende. Aïeuh ! Japon venait de lui coller une baffe sur la tête pour le faire taire.

La cohabitation s'annonçait bien. Si les nations se mettaient à réfutait l'existence de la déesse en laquelle croyait les habitants du Sanctuaire, ça allait être gaie. Japon et Canada s'y mirent à deux pour essayer d'excuser les paroles malencontreuses de l'Américain.

* * *

Re :) Alors ce chapitre vous a plût? Vous le trouvez comment, plutôt cool ? Ça va continuer pendant quelques chapitres. Comme ça j'aurais le temps de poser les bases xd Et nos Nations auront le temps de s'habituer au Sanctuaire. Je ne mettrais pas de note dans ce chapitre-ci pour savoir si ce que je raconte dans les chapitres vous suffit. Et comme d'habitude, je ne sais pas pour combien de chapitres on est parti -'

A la prochaine ^^


	2. Faire connaissance 1 sur 2

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évolueront appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.

Allez, deuxième chapitre ^^ Le troisième est en route et est presque terminé. C'est un double chapitre très calme, où il ne se passe quasiment rien. Je me contente de profiter de l'ignorance des nations pour éclairer un peu plus le monde de Saint Seiya. A partir du quatrième (ou cinquième je verrais) on rentrera vraiment dans l'histoire. Bonne lecture ^^

**Chapitre 2 : Faire connaissance 1/2**

-Tu ne crois vraiment pas au cosmos alors ?

-Ben non…

La visite c'était terminée. Amérique était maintenant tout seul, dans l'arène, avec Seiya, et le chevalier essayait en vain de le convaincre de l'existence du cosmos. Ce fabuleux pouvoir qui permettait aux chevaliers de briser les montagnes et de fendre le ciel avec leurs poings. Le blond était vraiment dubitatif quant aux affirmations de son hôte.

-Tu veux que je t'en fasse une démonstration ?

-Si ça te fait plaisir. La nation haussa les épaules.

-Très bien, écarte-toi et admire.

Le chevalier Pégase mit Alfred derrière-lui. La nation n'apprécia pas trop de se faire traiter ainsi, mais ne dit rien. Voulant savoir comment Seiya allait lui prouver l'existence de ce… Cosmos. Le chevalier se tourna vers l'arène, et une étrange atmosphère s'installa.

-Que…

-Regarde bien surtout.

Seiya fit des gestes tels qu'Amérique crût qu'il était en train de chasser des mouches. Soudain il tendit son poing en avant en hurlant « PAR LES MÉTÉORES DE PEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE ! » et des flash lumineux apparurent, et filèrent à toute vitesse à l'autre bout de l'arène. Avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus. Alfred cligna les yeux deux-trois fois, ébahit par ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Mais… Mais…

-Tu vois, c'est ça le cosmos. Tu ne l'a pas vu, mais je viens de concentrer mon énergie cosmique autours de mon poing pour le transformer en météore. Expliqua le Japonais, interprétant mal la stupéfaction du blond.

-Mais c'est de la magie ! Tu viens de lancer un sort comme Arthur le fait parfois. Sauf que là, il n'y a pas eu de catastrophes.

-Arthur ? Tu parles du blond avec les énormes sourcils. Ce qu'il utilise est peut-être une forme dérivée du cosmos.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en sais rien. C'est trop compliqué pour moi.

-Je veux que tu m'apprennes ! Alfred avait pris une voix impérieuse.

-Que ? Quoi ?

-Je veux que tu m'apprennes à faire des météores comme toi, l'Américain avait des étoiles dans les yeux, ça doit être trop cool d'avoir un cosmos. Je veux en avoir un pour être un héros encore plus fort ! Comme ça je pourrais battre Russie, et tout le monde me reconnaitra en tant que héros !

Le ton de l'Américain était plein de fougue. Ça plaisait au brun, qui commençait vraiment à apprécier Alfred. Ils avaient le même tempérament, la même envie de devenir plus fort. Mais il fut contraint de lui avouer qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à lui. Ce qui ne découragea nullement le pays.

-Je m'en fiche ! Je deviendrais plus fort en m'entrainant avec toi. Allez, on fait un combat ? Juste pour voir.

-D'accord. Soupira le Bronze Saint.

Il le convainquit de ne pas faire ça se soir, mais demain quand ils seront en meilleure forme. L'Américain protesta, mais fini par se rendre. Un peu dépité de ne pas avoir son combat maintenant. Mais il se reprit bien vite, se disant qu'il pourrait en profiter pour reprendre des forces et élaborer des plans héroïques pour vaincre Seiya. Il ne doutait pas de sa victoire.

« I'm THE héros. Je ne peux pas perdre »

-Allez vient, on rentre. Je vais te montrer où tu pourras dormir.

Pendant ce temps dans les Douze maisons, chaque chevalier d'Or faisait connaissance avec son ou ses invités. Mu regardait les deux Italiens qui fouinait toute la maison. Se plaignant parce qu'ils ne voyaient pas l'ombre de pastas. Kiki, le jeune apprenti de dix ans du Bélier, regardait la scène avec amusement. Quand les deux Italie se calmèrent dépités, il s'amusa à se téléporter autours d'eux. Riant à leurs cris de surprise. Pendant que Romano s'énervait contre le jeune Tibétain et que Féli voulait savoir comment il faisait ça, Mu décida d'intervenir.

-Kiki, cesse donc d'ennuyer nos invités.

-Vééé, mais il ne nous dérange pas du tout. Protesta Féli, remis de sa surprise.

Le cadet des Italiens avait l'air de plutôt bien aimer l'enfant à présent. Kiki continua de se téléporter autours de lui, et il lui demanda de lui montrer comment il faisait. Kiki le prit par la main et ils disparurent instantanément. Avant de réapparaitre à côté de Lovino, le faisant sursauter.

-SHIGI !

-Vééé, c'est rigolo !

-Bande de Crétino ! Râla l'Italien du Sud en croisant les bras et en boudant.

-Dit, dit Mu, repris celui du Nord parfaitement détendu, est-ce qu'on peut avoir des pastas ? C'est si bon les pastas ! J'en mangerais tout le temps si je le pouvais !

-Désolé, je n'ai pas de pâtes.

-Oooooh…

-C'est nul ! Une journée sans manger de pastas ce n'est pas une bonne journée. J'espère qu'on rentrera vite chez nous, SHIGI !

-Mais on pourra en avoir des pâtes monsieur le ronchon.

-Ne m'appelle pas monsieur le ronchon minus. Et je ne vois pas comment on pourrait avoir des pâtes dans ce coin perdu. Il lança un regard noir au nabot roux qui le regardait avec un air de diablotin.

-Ce coin n'est pas si perdu que ça, le Sanctuaire reçoit des vivres de tous les gouvernements de la Terre. Faut bien que qu'ils nous aident, on passe notre temps à se battre pour les protéger.

-Kiki ! Nous ne faisons que notre devoir.

Italie du Nord commença à rire, tandis que son frère ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il décida donc d'ignorer royalement ce gamin, qu'il trouvait trop impertinent. Mais le jeune Bélier ne voulait pas le laisser s'échapper aussi facilement, et se téléporta sur les épaules du brun.

-Tu vas donc me laisser tranquille microbe !

Laissons donc notre charmant chevalier aux cheveux mauves avec ses deux invités, et montons directement au troisième Temple. Celui des Gémeaux. Saga et Ludwig s'y trouvaient déjà, et avaient commencé à manger. L'Allemand n'avait pas fait de manière, comme d'habitude, même s'il aurait aimé avoir des patates.

-Saga, c'est quoi cet histoire de…

Un double parfait du Saint des Gémeaux venait de faire son apparition dans le temple. Il c'était stoppé net en voyant Ludwig, et son expression s'était tout à coup fermé. Il fixait maintenant l'Allemand d'un air méfiant. Saga se leva et alla saluer son frère.

-Tu as donc entendu parler de ces êtres qui sont apparus dans l'arène du Sanctuaire. Ludwig, il désigna le blond derrière-lui, est l'un d'entre eux. Ils ne savent pas comment ils sont arrivés ici, et nous ne savons pas encore comment les renvoyer chez eux

-Tu es sûr qu'ils n'en savent rien ? Le regard du cadet des Gémeaux se durcit et il avait baissé le ton pour ne se faire entendre que de son frère, tout en cardant Ludwig bien en vue.

-Kanon, voyons. Athéna n'a décelé aucune menace chez eux. Tu peux bien faire confiance en ta déesse au moins. Le réprimanda son frère sur le même ton.

Le cadet des Gémeaux haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas vraiment convaincu par les paroles de son frère, mais savait que ça ne servirait à rien d'insister. Il se présenta quand même à Allemagne qui s'était contenté d'observer la scène. Il avait bien senti que sa présence, ainsi que celle des autres pays, était mise en cause. Il le comprenait, même s'il ne voyait pas de raison de se méfier d'eux.

-Je suis Ludwig. Puis-je savoir ce qui est dit sur ces fameux arrivants ? Demanda-t-il très succinctement.

-Juste que vous êtes arrivés sans prévenir à l'arène, et que vous êtes apparemment sans danger.

Allemagne soupira. L'espace d'un instant, il avait craint que leur identité de nation ne soit découverte. Mais non, pour l'instant personne n'en savait rien. Il espérait que les autres soient assez méfiants pour ne rien dire à leurs hôtes. On ne sait jamais.

-C'est vrai qu'à première vue, il n'a pas l'air très dangereux. Les gardes auraient pût en venir à bout facilement. Lâcha soudain le second Gémeaux.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton mordant. Peut-être avait-il voulu faire réagir l'inconnu, espérant ainsi le percer à jour. Mais il n'obtint pas la réaction souhaitée. Il prit donc congé de son frère, et lui envoya un message télépathique à son jumeau. Lui demandant de faire attention tout de même. Mais qu'après tout, s'il n'avait pas eu assez d'ennui tant pis.

_« J'ai confiance en Athéna. Tu devrais en faire autant_ » Lui répondit son ainé.

Kanon s'en alla, et Saga crut bon de s'excuser pour le comportement de son frère. Qu'il ne fallait pas lui en tenir rigueur.

-Il est assez sauvage, mais au fond c'est un homme de confiance. Il faut juste lui laisser du temps. Termina-t-il en suivant de loin le cosmos de son cadet, qui se dirigeait vers le temple suivant.

Au temple du Cancer, c'était assez animé. Il faut dire qu'Ivan avait fait connaissance avec les jolies têtes humaines qui parsemaient le temple du sol au plafond. Après avoir examiné une à une chacun des visages en poussant des KolKolKol à tout bout de champ. Il avait commencé à faire une critique au Cancer, sur sa décoration d'intérieur.

-C'est très original de mettre des têtes de morts partout dans sa maison. Mais tu vois, KolKolKol, tu n'aurais pas du en mettre autant. C'est un peu encombrant. Et puis, même si je trouve ça intéressant de toucher des têtes de morts, il faut penser un peu aux autres. KolKolKol. Même si j'avoue que ça doit être très amusant de voir leur réaction quand ils les voient.

-Non mais c'est fini oui ! J'étais déjà pas d'accord que tu viennes ici, alors n'aggrave pas ton cas !

-Et puis, continua le Russe comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, toutes ces têtes ont la même expression. Ce n'est pas drôle. Il n'y a pas de diversité.

-Je me fiche de la diversité ! Tout ce que je veux c'est que ceux qui osent venir ici me craignent ! Qu'ils redoutent ce que je peux leur faire subir, en voyant ce que j'ai fait à ces gens ! Et arrête de rire comme tu le fais, ça m'énerve ! Ton statut d'invité ne t'autorise pas à te moquer de mo !

-KolKolKol…

-RAAAAAAAAAH !

Masque ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de coller son poing dans la figure de ce grand dadais, avant de l'envoyer direct vers le puit des morts. Pourquoi Athéna lui avait-elle confié un être aussi… INSUPPORTABLE ! Il préféra tourner le dos à son invité, et décida de faire comme s'il n'était pas là.

-Je maintiens néanmoins que tu aurais dû mettre moins de têtes. Ça fait trop chargé, ce qui à la longue épuise. Il vaut mieux en mettre peu à des endroits où on ne peut pas les manquer. Après, tu peux les changer de temps en temps.

-MAIS TU VAS TE TAIRE !

-Comme ça, il pourrait y avoir un effet de surprise très intéressant. Le visiteur habitué à ta maison ne s'attendra pas à voir ces nouveaux visages… Si je puis dire. KolKolKol !

-REDIT ENCORE UN MOT, ET JE T'OFFRIRAIS UN VOYAGE GRATIS POUR L'ANTICHAMBRE DES ENFERS ! Scanda le Crabe du Sanctuaire.

-Rien que ça, ça promet d'être intéressant. De plus si c'est gratuit, je n'ai aucune raison de refuser.

Le ton badin du Russe coupa nette la détermination du crabe à faire taire cette personne inopportune qui avait osé pénétrer dans son antre. On peut imaginer qu'il ne devait pas souvent recevoir ce genre de réponse. Il cligna les yeux plusieurs fois, avant de décréter que cette nation était folle.

« Pourquoi est-ce à moi qu'on l'a refilé, Déesse... »

Le Russe ne disait plus rien, et continuait à arpenter la maison de fond en comble. Les visages parsemant le sol ne le déstabilisait vraiment pas. Il aurait pût se balader dans un champ de fleurs qu'on n'y aurait pas vu une grande différence. Aucune d'eux ne remarqua Kanon, traverser le Quatrième Temple.

-Alors c'est là que tu habites ?

Niels était lui aussi en train d'inspecter le Cinquième Temple, celui du Lion, sous l'œil attentif du gardien du Temple. Soudain, le ventre du Nordique gargouilla. Il se tourna vers son hôte avec un petit rire gêné, lui avouant qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis ce matin. Avant de lui réclamer de la bière danoise. Il fit une sacrée tête lorsqu'Aiolia lui répondit qu'il n'en avait pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez alors ?!

-Du vin grec en majorité.

Danemark se résolu donc à se passer de sa précieuse bière et se contenter de vin. Ils commencèrent donc à manger. Le Danois s'intéressa à la façon dont les Chevaliers étaient entrainés. Le Lion lui apprit qu'ils avaient été enlevés très jeunes à leurs parents. Afin d'être éduqué par un maitre, qui devait leur apprendre à maitriser le cosmos. L'apprentissage durait 7 années.

-Et vous recrutez des enfants du monde entier ? Mais comment faites-vous ?

-La plupart des nouveaux arrivants sont orphelins. Pour les autres, le Sanctuaire s'arrange avec la famille pour qu'elles gardent le secret.

-Et toi ?

-Quand on m'a amené ici, je n'avais plus que mon grand-frère, Aioros.

Il y eut un blanc, et le Saint eut l'air de se remémorer des souvenirs assez douloureux. Le Danois garda le silence pendant un petit bout de temps, il n'était pas du genre à s'occuper de ce qui ne le concernait pas. Puis, il reprit. Curieux d'en apprendre plus.

-Et l'apprentissage pour devenir Chevalier ?

-Il dure 7 ans.

Aiolia restait un peu sur ses gardes, même si le géant Nordique ne lui semblait pas dangereux, mais son esprit de guerrier le poussait à un minimum de méfiance. Il acceptait de livrer des informations, mais guettait le moindre signe suspect chez son interlocuteur.

-Je pourrais assister à un de vos entrainements ?

-Pourquoi cette envie ?

-Ben tu sais, je suis un guerrier. Dont ç m'intéresserait de voir de nouvelles tactiques de combats.

Il ricana en imaginant déjà les raclées qu'il pourrait coller à son rival Suédois grâce à cet entrainement. Aiolia esquissa une moue dubitative mais fini par accepter. Après tout, il ne voyait aucune raison de refuser. Les deux guerriers continuèrent à parler, Niels ne s'aperçut pas du passage du cadet des Gémeaux. De toute façon, il ressemblait tellement à son frère qu'il l'aurait confondu avec lui. Kanon continua donc sa route, passant par la Maison de la Vierge il se dirigea vers celle de la Balance.

Dans la Septième Maison, Dokho avait réussi à récupérer son invité qui c'était tout simplement mis dans un coin pour bouder. Sur le chemin du retour, Arthur n'avait pas pipé mot. Comme il n'était pas du genre à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, Dokho accepta ce silence. L'Anglais c'était contenté de l'observer de loin, quand ils furent de retour dans le Temple.

-Ce cosmos… C'est un peu comme de la magie non ? Vous êtes des magiciens. Lâcha soudain Arthur.

-Nous sommes des Chevaliers, non des sorciers.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous avez des pouvoirs que les autres n'ont pas.

-C'est ça. Notre entrainement nous donne une puissance bien supérieure à la moyenne des humains. Nous maitrisons mieux notre corps et sommes capable de libérer la puissance qui sommeille dans chaque être humain. Mais cela n'a rien à avoir avec de la magie.

-… Angleterre n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

-Libre à toi de me croire où pas.

-Admettons, et cette Athéna dont vous parliez…

-Athéna existe dans notre monde, et elle est la gardienne de la Terre. Elle la défend face aux divinités voulant s'emparer d'elle.

-Elle est vraiment ce qu'elle dit-être ? Demanda prudemment l'Anglais.

- Vous finirez par être convaincu, à force de vivre ici. Son cosmos emplit l'air, nous vivons sous sa protection.

Angleterre haussa un sourcil. Lui ne sentait rien, à part une sorte… D'énergie dans l'air. Il ne parvenait pas comprendre comment ces gens pouvaient croire en une déesse vieille de plusieurs millénaires. Il ne pensa pas du tout que ça faisait comme lui, quand il essayait de convaincre de l'existence de la magie. Il chercha plutôt une façon de pouvoir rentrer dans son monde.

« Le voyage dans un sens est possible, pourquoi pas dans l'autre sens. »

-Nous avons un spécialiste des dimensions.

-What ?

La phrase de Dokho l'avait surpris, mais il n'avait rien laissé paraître, il lisait dans ses pensées ou quoi ? Lorsqu'il lui sorti qu'il avait tout simplement deviné à quoi il pensait, il décida de l'ignorer. Mais demain, il irait voir le spécialiste des dimensions et essaierais de voir s'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose.

-Il s'agit du chevalier des Gémeaux.

« … Génial un autre Francis qui s'occupe de tout… » Il soupira intérieurement.

Dokho observait son hôte du coin de l'œil. Il se demandait vraiment comment lui et ceux qui l'accompagnaient étaient arrivé là. L'un d'eux, Francis s'il se rappelait bien, avait prétendu que c'était lui. Mais Arthur ne cessait de répéter que ce n'était pas lui le coupable.

« Dans ce cas, quelqu'un les a forcément fait venir ici. Je me demande pourquoi. Et surtout, qui… »

Pour l'instant, aucun des nouveaux arrivants ne lui avait donné une impression de danger. De toute façon, ils n'avaient aucun cosmos. C'était évident. Donc la menace, si menace y avait, viendrait surement d'ailleurs. A moins que se ne soit qu'un piège.

« Je suis peut-être trop méfiant. Aucune divinité maléfique n'a donné signe de vie ces derniers temps. Mais restons sur nos gardes. »

* * *

Il manque un signe (j'ai oublié de le mettre, j'étais tellement pressée de faire la scène avec Russie et DM que j'ai même failli oublier la maison des Gémeaux xd) Mais si vous avez compris dans quel ordre les Temples sont disposés vous devinerez aisément lequel j'ai laissé de côté ^^ Au prochain chapitre on continuera la grimpette (allez déjà 6 Maisons de faites :p On est à la moitié) et on ira voir ce qu'il se passe du côté de Shiryu et Shun. A la prochaine :D


	3. Faire connaissance 2 sur 2

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya et Hetalia ne m'appartiennent pas.

Vous vous êtes bien reposé, on va reprendre la grimpette des douze maison ^^ Ensuite on dégringolera le Sanctuaire pour aller voir du côté de Shiryu et Shun. Ikki ne fera pas son apparition tout de suite (il est en retard, comme d'habitude) Mais arrivera après que les choses sérieuses aient démarrées. C'est à dire, pas avant le chapitre 5.

**Chapitre 3 : Faire connaissance 2/2**

-C'est vrai ! T'es vraiment capable d'attaquer à cette vitesse ? Awesome, mais pas autant que moi. Kesese.

Milo et Gilbert étaient au temple du Scorpion, en train de boire de la bière. Le Saint était en train d'expliquer à la nation les particularités de chaque catégorie de Chevalier au Sanctuaire.

-Oui, les chevaliers d'Ors sont capables de se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière.

-Awesome ! Mais comment vous faites ?

-C'est le cosmos qui permet ça. Notre capacité de déplacement augmente avec la puissance de nos cosmos. Les chevaliers d'Ors portent des armures d'Ors, ils sont capables de filer à la vitesse des étoiles. Les Saints de Bronzes (comme Seiya et sa bande) ne sont normalement capable que de frôler la vitesse du son.

-Mais… Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'ils étaient des Chevaliers Divins ?

-Si. Mais les armures de Pégase, du Dragon, du Cygne, d'Andromède et du Phénix étaient des armures de Bronzes à la base. Elles font partie de la plus basse caste de chevaliers. Eux, se sont des exceptions. Les évènements ont été tels qu'ils se sont hissés à un niveau supérieur au nôtre.

-Comme quoi l'ascension sociale est toujours possible. Plaisanta l'albinos.

-Entre les Chevaliers d'Ors et ceux de Bronze, il y a une caste intermédiaire. Les Chevaliers d'Argents. Ceux là sont capables de dépasser la vitesse du son. Mais ils sont bien loin de celle de la lumière.

Prusse aimerait bien être capable d'atteindre la vitesse de la lumière. Bien sûr il était déjà awesome, mais cette possibilité lui faisait envie. Il imaginait déjà les sales tours qu'il pourrait faire, sans ce faire voir. Oh oui, il s'amuserait bien. Il posa ensuite des questions sur les Chevaliers d'Ors et sur leur entrainement. Milo resta assez évasif, surtout quand Gilbert voulu aborder son propre entrainement. Les deux furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'un Kanon fronçant les sourcils. Il s'arrêta en voyant le Prussien.

-Milo, toi aussi tu en a un ?

-Salut Saga, répondit l'albinos de but en blanc, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mon frère ? Il t'a déjà fatigué ?

-Je ne suis pas Saga.

-Gilbert je te présente Kanon. Le frère jumeau de Saga.

Milo se leva et alla donner l'accolade à son ami. Les deux Saints avaient sympathisé après la dernière guerre Sainte et leur résurrection, accordée par Zeus pour les récompenser de leur bravoure au combat. Kanon accepta de rester avec eux, malgré la présence de Gilbert.

-Milo, c'est un chevalier d'Argent ou de Bronze ? Interrogea le Prussien.

-En fait, il possède la puissance d'un chevalier d'Or, mais n'a aucune armure.

-Je suis juste le remplaçant de mon frère. Ajouta le cadet des Gémeaux.

La discussion reprit, et Gilbert pût faire connaissance avec Kanon qu'il trouva très sympa. Il lui demanda quelle impression lui avait fait Ludwig, vu qu'il avait sûrement dû le voir. Milo plaisanta en sortant que l'Allemand ressemblait à un balais tellement il était raide. Ce qui eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère. Voyant la complicité entre les deux Golds, Prusse ne pût s'empêcher de leur demander s'ils avaient fait des coups ensemble.

-Nous sommes des Chevaliers, Milo avait prit une pose imposante, nous nous abaissons pas à de telles choses.

Il y eu un blanc, comme si personne ne croyait cette déclaration. Le Scorpion fini par pouffer et par avouer qu'ils avaient effectivement commis quelques tours. Il fallait bien s'amuser de temps en temps. Kanon émit un ricanement, on ne sentait plus de méfiance chez lui.

-J'avoue qu'enquiquiner des personnes comme Shaka ou Saga est drôle.

-Très drôle. Tu te souviens de la fois où on a caché le matériel d'entrainement de ton frère ? Il a râlé pendant des heures à cause de ça.

-Et là fois où on a fait un concours pour savoir qui parviendrait à énerver Shaka, au point de le faire renoncer à sa méditation ?

-Eh ! Ce que vous me dites me rappelle la fois où Francis, Tonio et moi avons essayé de faire péter un câble à Roderich en 16… Il arrêta tout net sa phrase.

-En quelle année ? Demanda le Scorpion d'Or.

-En 1965. Mentit effrontément le Prussien.

-Ah ! Pour un peu, j'ai crût que tu allais nous dire une date du XVII siècle.

Prusse soupira, se morigénant intérieurement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il lâche une quelconque information sur leur véritable nature. Si Ludwig était là, il l'aurait probablement foudroyé du regard. Il senti alors un regard plein de méfiance sur lui. Outch, le double de Saga devait se douter de quelque chose. Il lâcha un « Kesese » et essaya de relancer une conversation sur un autre sujet. Il y parvient, mais le mal était fait. Kanon était maintenant persuadé que ces nouveaux arrivants avaient quelque chose à cacher.

Passons la maison du Sagittaire, et allons directement à celle du Capricorne. Là, deux Espagnols étaient en train de faire connaissance. Enfin, Antonio avait plutôt engagé un petit monologue pour savoir ce que Shura pensait de son pays natal. Le Chevalier lui avait d'abord soutenu qu'il avait quitté son pays il y a fort longtemps, et que maintenant sa terre natale était le Sanctuaire. Mais il avait fini par céder, et dialoguait à présent avec son invité sur leur pays d'origine.

-C'est vrai, tu n'as jamais mangé de tortillas ? Mais c'est pratiquement le plat espagnol le plus connu !

-Au Sanctuaire nous n'avons pas vraiment l'occasion de manger de la cuisine lourde. Et il n'y a pas de restaurants espagnols dans les alentours. La nourriture grecque est aussi très bonne.

-C'est vrai qu'elle vaut mieux que la cuisine anglaise. Un conseil, ne laisse jamais Arthur faire la cuisine à ta place. Tu commettrais la plus grosse erreur de ta vie.

-Ah ?

-Dit tu as des tomates ? Les yeux de la nation hispanique se mirent à briller.

-Tomates ?

-NE ME DIT PAS QUE TU NE CONNAIS PAS ! Là, il était littéralement choqué, comment pouvait-on ne pas connaitre cet aliment qu'il adorait.

-Si je connais. Je pense qu'il m'en reste quelques-unes. Shura se demanda pourquoi Antonio avait soudainement l'air quasi en extase.

-Ah des tomates. Des bonnes et délicieuses tomates bien rouges. C'est si bon ! Je veux des tomates !

« … Vaut mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre… »

Temple suivant, celui du Verseau. Dans celui-ci Camus et Suède avaient décidés de faire un concours de qui se jetterait le regard le plus froid. Finlande était en train d'inspecter chaque cm² de la maison, à la recherche de la moindre poussière à expédiée dehors. Une fois son travail achevé, il revint vers les deux glaçons ambulants.

-Je trouve cela dommage que le temple soit en courant d'air. Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, surtout quand il y a du vent. Comment-t-il.

-Il y a rarement du vent ici. La Grèce est un pays chaud et sec. Répondit le Français d'un ton neutre.

-Quel genre de matériel ménager utilisez-vous ? Je ne vois pas de balais, de serpillière ou de brosse. Pourtant il y a très peu de poussières. J'en ai juste trouvé un peu dans les coins, mais celles-ci sont les plus difficiles à avoir.

-… Camus haussa un sourcil, il ne s'était pas attendu à avoir une conversation sur le matériel ménager avec son hôte.

-Vous voulez que je fasse le ménage de fond en comble ? Aucune poussière ne me résiste, vous verrez. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour vous remercier de nous accueillir si gentiment.

-Si ça peut vous faire plaisir. Je vais vous montrer l'endroit où je range mon matériel.

-Je vais t'aider Tino. Marmonna le Suédois.

Pendant ce temps, au temple du Poisson. France avait aussi décidé de remercier son hôte. Mais plutôt que de faire le ménage, il avait préféré s'attaquer à SON domaine. La cuisine. Il n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps à prendre celle d'Aphrodite en otage. Il la trouvait bien rustique, mais bon.

« J'ai résisté pendant plus d'un millénaire à un type patibulaire aux sourcils crépus et à la cuisine lamentable. Alors ce n'est pas ces quelques ingrédients, certes fort simples, qui vont me mettre en déroute. Oh que non ! Je ne suis pas l'une des meilleures nations cuisinières pour rien »

Il n'était pas du tout orgueilleux et fâché contre Angleterre. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Pendant ce temps, un chevalier d'Or à la chevelure turquoise se demandait bien quand est-ce que son invité allait daigner libérer la cuisine.

-Tu peux entrer Aphrodite ! Lui cria la nation plusieurs minutes plus tard.

Le Gold Saint entra dans la cuisine, et France lui colla sous le nez le plat qu'il avait préparé. Aphrodite y gouta, puis ils s'installèrent pour manger. La conversation aborda plusieurs sujets. Lorsque le Gold essaya d'aborder la relation entre France et Angleterre, le blond se referma automatiquement sur lui-même. Il ne voulait pas parler de ce petit bulldog hystérique (comme il le dit si bien) pendant un bon moment. L'autre essaya d'en savoir plus, mais la nation restait obstinément muette.

-Mais vous vous aimez bien pourtant, non ?

-Il est pénible à toujours faire la tête. Incapable d'être gentil avec moi ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Sauf quand il a besoin d'aide, évidemment.

-…

-Ne me regarde pas comme si je racontais des bobards !

-Oh, mais je ne crois rien du tout.

Le Poisson sentait bien lui, que son invité lui mentait. Il avait suffisamment utilisé le mensonge pour savoir le reconnaître. D'autant plus que la mauvaise foi de Francis se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il décida donc qu'il mettrait son grain de sel dans cette situation. Mais il devait en apprendre plus sur leur relation avant tout. Vu que son invité ne semblait pas disposer à parler, et que l'autre avait l'air aussi aimable que Masque de Mort, il valait mieux questionner les autres nouveaux arrivants.

-Pourquoi j'ai perdu mon temps avec lui. Marmonna soudain Francis.

« Intéressant… »

Redescendons les escaliers du Zodiaque, et dirigeons-nous vers les bâtiments destinés aux Bronzes Saints. Shiryu avait emmené son invité chez lui et les deux étaient en train de discuter poliment. Japon apprenait à connaître son hôte et observait silencieusement ce qu'il se passait.

-Alors, vous n'avez jamais rien vu de semblable au Sanctuaire dans votre monde ?

-Non. Mon ami Héraclès, qui connaît pourtant très bien ce pays, ne m'en a jamais parlé. Et pour nous, Athéna n'est qu'une légende. Un mythe.

-Dans ce monde, Athéna aussi n'est qu'un mythe, pour la plupart des habitants de la Terre. Seuls quelques privilégiés connaissent son existence.

Hum, comment lui dire, sans avoir à trahir son identité de nation, qu'Héraclès en aurait forcément entendu parler si une telle chose existait. Il ne voyait pas comment la nation grecque en personne, aurait pût ignorer qu'un tel lieu existe dans son pays. Surtout qu'apparemment, ils n'étaient pas si éloignés que ça d'Athènes dans ce monde-ci. Il choisit de remettre ses interrogations à plus tard. Il décida de poser des questions sur l'histoire du Sanctuaire et la répartition des armures d'Ors, d'Argents et de Bronzes.

-La chevalerie d'Athéna est composée de 88 chevaliers. Chacun chevaliers porte une armure représentant l'une des 88 constellations du Ciel. Il y a 12 armures d'Ors, 24 armures d'Argents et 42 armures de Bronzes. Les Chevaliers d'Ors composent la garde rapprochée d'Athéna. Ils sont les gardiens du Sanctuaire, le dernier rempart de la déesse.

-Et toi tu es ?

-Le chevalier de Bronze du Dragon. Moi et mes amis avons lutté durement contre de nombreux ennemis au nom de notre déesse. Nous avons triomphé d'adversaires cent fois plus puissants que nous. Et ce, au prix de plusieurs sacrifices. Ses yeux s'assombrir.

Kiku se taisait. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce que les chevaliers avaient dû subir tout au long de leur vie. Il se dégageait du Bronze, en ce moment même, une telle impression de tristesse. C'était surprenant venant de quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Mais plus que la tristesse, c'était le calme se dégageant de lui qui impressionnait.

« Quel contraste comparé à Seiya qui parait déborder d'énergie »

Bah, dans le même genre ils en avaient un pas mal aussi. Seiya et Alfred se ressemblait pas mal. Peut-être étais-ce pour ça que ce Saori, il n'arrivait pas à admettre qu'elle fût une déesse, les avaient mis ensemble. Il se demandait quand même ce qu'avait bien pût faire cette jeune fille pour être tenu en si haute estime par autant de personne.

« Peut-être en apprendrais-je plus demain. Il faudra aussi trouver un moyen de rentrer chez nous »

Ils entamèrent une discussion sur les différentes espèces de thé, et comparèrent le thé japonais et le thé chinois. Shiryu étonna Kiku en lui apprenant qu'il avait vécu pendant sept années en Chine, alors qu'il était encore très jeune, et que c'était là-bas qu'il y avait obtenu son armure. Aux Cinq Pics de Rozan.

« Décidément, la vie de ces chevaliers est bien mouvementée »

Canada c'était fait assez discret. Il ne voulait pas déranger Shun, qui l'avait si gentiment invité à rester avec lui. Le jeune bronze avait l'air très gentil et très doux. Il ne lui avait pas posé trop de question, et c'était avait accepté ses silences. Pensant probablement qu'il ne souhaitait pas parler. La vérité était que Matthew était très timide. Et que le jeune Bronze l'effrayait un peu. Tant de puissance se dégageait de lui parfois. La nation se sentait bien faible parfois. Bon il n'était déjà pas très fort. Mais là…

« Je me demande s'il m'en voudra pas trop si je sort. »

Shun était sorti, et n'avait pas dit à Matthew où il allait. Bon, ils n'étaient pas loin d'une falaise. Le Canadien pourrait marcher jusqu'à la bas, et profiter un peu de la vue sur la mer. Il aurait aimé savoir ce que faisais les autres en ce moment. Oh, Alfred devait être aussi bavard que d'habitude et avait dû se déclarer héros du monde une bonne centaine de fois.

« Je me demande si Seiya arrivera à le supporter. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il s'attire des ennuis…Prusse doit aussi avoir lié la conversation avec son hôte. Francis doit avoir cuisiné pour le chevalier qui l'accueille, s'il n'a pas pris d'assaut les cuisines du Sanctuaire »

Il pouffa en imaginant la scène. Oh oui, il voyait bien son tuteur mettre tout le monde dehors et déclarer que dorénavant cette cuisine était SON domaine. Arthur devait être en train de ruminer dans un coin. A moins qu'il n'ait essayé de trouver une solution magique à leur problème.

« Je me demande qu'elle genre de catastrophe il va provoquer. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop grave »

Il continua à marcher vers la falaise qui surplombait la plage du Sanctuaire. Quand il fut au bord, il respira les embruns salés venus des flots. Ce qu'il se sentait bien ici. C'était si calme, si paisible. Il avait envie de s'asseoir, et de profiter. C'était tout. Soudain, une tignasse verte foncée attira son attention. Il s'approcha un peu, et fut surpris de reconnaître Shun.

-Sh…Shun ?

-Oh, Andromède tourna la tête, c'est toi Matthew. Je pensais que tu étais en train de te reposer. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non.

Matthew commença à s'approcher timidement. Soudain, l'air commença à se rafraichir autours d'eux. Le Canadien frissonna, surpris par une telle variation de température. La source de ce changement semblait être un jeune garçon blond, qui venait d'arriver derrière lui.

- Hyoga ! S'exclama Shun, visiblement heureux de le voir.

Ah oui, Matthew se souvenait l'avoir vu. Il était dans le treizième temple, quand Aiolia les avaient emmenés voir leur chef et la prétendue « Athéna » C'était un des cinq Bronze Divins. Le Cygne s'il se souvenait bien. Les deux chevaliers avaient l'air de bien s'entendre et semblaient très proches.

-Alors Shun, c'est lui ton invité ?

-Oui, il s'appelle Matthew.

Hyoga alla s'asseoir à côté de son ami à cheveux verts. Canada resta un peu en retrait, craignant de les déranger par sa présence. Voyant cela, Andromède l'invita à s'approcher, il ne fallait pas avoir peur. Lorsque Matthew fut installé entre les deux Bronzes, ceux-ci commencèrent à lui poser des questions sur son monde. Apparemment, il ressemblait beaucoup au leur. A ceci-près qu'il n'y avait pas de cosmos chez-eux, et que les dieux et déesses n'existaient pas.

-C'est pour ça que nous avons tant de mal à vous croire lorsque vous dites que Saori est la réincarnation d'une divinité grecque. Voilà longtemps que notre monde ne croit plus en ces êtres supérieurs. Certains croient encore en Dieu mais…

-Tu sais, dans notre monde aussi plus personne ne croit en Athéna ou en un autre dieu. Pour eux, ce ne sont que des l'on raconte aux enfants pour s'endormir. Et pourtant, ça ne nous empêche pas d'être des protecteurs d'Athéna. Peut-être qu'il y a aussi des Chevaliers dans votre monde. Lui expliqua Shun.

Canada ne pouvait quand même pas leur dire qu'en tant que nations, ils avaient une espérance de vie bien plus longue que la normale. Certains étaient vieux de plusieurs millénaires, il y avait très peu de chances pour que eux ne soient au courant de rien. Mais il devait garder leur identité secrète, pour leur sécurité. Même s'il avait changé d'univers, il devait continuer à se faire passer pour un simple humain. Il décida donc de dévier de sujet, et essaya d'en apprendre plus sur les deux Saints. Ces derniers lui expliquèrent dans quelles conditions ils avaient été envoyés dans des centres d'entrainement pour obtenir leurs armures. Ils lui passèrent, bien-sûr, certains détails pour ne pas trop l'effrayer. Puis ce fut à leur tour de lui poser des questions.

-Moi, eh bien…Je… Je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire à raconter sur ma vie. Il essaya de paraître le plus convaincu possible.

-C'est vrai que tu es encore jeune. Nota le Russe

-Hum…Matthew préféra ne pas répondre, de peur de se trahir.

Oui, il était jeune. Après tout, il n'avait qu'environ plus de 400 ans, comme son jumeau Alfred, et qu'ils étaient tous deux respectivement les allégories du Canada et de l'Amérique. Et que leurs parents adoptifs n'étaient autres que les représentants de la France et de l'Angleterre, âgés de plus de 2000 ans. A part ça.

-Vous avez une famille ?

-La majorité d'entre nous sommes orphelins, lui répondit Shun, nous n'avons jamais eut de vrais parents. Le Sanctuaire est notre seul point de repère. Même si rien ne nous empêche de nous mêler aux humains de temps en temps.

-Même si cet endroit semble loin de tout, et être resté à l'époque grecque. Nous ne vivons pas repliés sur nous-mêmes. Compléta Hyoga.

-Et toi, tu as une famille ?

Nouveau blocage. Dire que son frère et lui étaient orphelins ne seraient pas très véridique, puisqu'ils avaient été élevés par Francis et Arthur. Et qu'il y avait des rumeurs comme quoi l'un des deux avait été transformé en fille, suite à une erreur de sort, et que c'est à cause de cet accident qu'ils étaient nés. Il ne se voyait pas vraiment en train de leur expliquer tout ça. Il leur expliqua juste qu'il ne savait pas qui était ses vrais parents, mais que lui et Alfred avaient été élevés par Francis et Arthur. La vérité était certes plus compliquée, mais il préférait ne pas entre dans les détails.

-Ton frère et toi aviez l'air de bien vous entendre. Tu as de la chance. Lâcha Shun avec une pointe de mélancolie.

-Tu sais, il n'est pas facile tous les jours. Parfois, il nous arrive de nous disputer.

-Oui. Mais lui au moins, il n'apparaît pas uniquement lorsque tu as besoin de lui. Vous devez passer du temps ensemble.

Un peu désarçonné, Canada ne sût pas répondre. Il vit Shun se lever et s'éloigner. Que ce passait-il ? Il ne l'avait pas blessé au moins ? Il ne comprenait pas, et était horriblement gêné à l'idée d'avoir fauté. Voyant son trouble, Hyoga lui posa une main sur l'épaule avant de se lever.

-Laisse, tu n'y es pour rien. Je vais lui parler.

-Je l'ai blessé ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il a un frère ainé lui aussi, mais il ne s'occupe pas de lui. En fait, la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu, c'est après notre combat contre Hadès. Depuis, il n'a plus aucune nouvelle. On sait qu'il va bien, mais ça rend Shun très triste de ne plus le voir.

-Désolé, je ne savais pas…

Il accompagna le Cygne pour aller réconforter Andromède. Heureusement, le chevalier aux yeux verts avait réussi à se reprendre et assura qu'il n'en voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas deviner. Ils passèrent encore quelques instants à discuter, avant de se séparer. Il commençait vraiment à se faire tard.

Quelque part, à des kilomètres de là, une ombre fulminait de rage. Comment son plan avait pût échouer ? Pourquoi ces personnes venues d'un autre monde avaient directement atterrit au Sanctuaire d'Athéna ? Elles ne pouvaient pas aller ailleurs ? Enfin, ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter. Ces plans allaient juste… Prendre un peu de retard. Mais bientôt, elle parviendrait à ses fins. Retrouver ces êtres venus d'ailleurs n'était qu'une question de temps. L'un d'eux risquait de lui poser plus de problèmes que les autres, mais elle réussirait.

Quinze nations étaient arrivées dans ce monde. Mais seules quatorze d'entre-elles étaient arrivées au Sanctuaire.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plût ^^ Le méchant (ou la méchante, pourquoi pas :p) commence à faire son apparition. Et il semblerait qu'une quinzième nation ait débarqué ici avec les autres, mais qu'elle n'a pas réussi à atteindre le Sanctuaire. Qui c'est à votre avis? Dans le prochain chapitre, on verra, entre autre, le combat Alfred/Seiya (avouez que vous avez hâte de voir ça xd Même si l'issu du combat est facilement devinable)


	4. Danger en approche ?

Disclaimer: Ce qui provient d'Hetalia appartient à Himaruya, ce qui provient de Saint Seiya appartient à Kurumada

Enfin j'ai réussi à terminer ce quatrième chapitre :D Vous allez pouvoir voir ce que vous devez le plus attendre dans ce chapitre, l'écrasement de notre Américain idiot par un Pégase buté (Ne niez pas, je sais que vous attendiez ça :p) Pendant ce temps, les plans de l'ennemi commence à se dessiner... J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, que j'ai eut du mal à terminer (voilà pourquoi ça a prit autant de temps) A oui une dernière chose, je ne l'ai pas cité jusqu'à présent mais Kumajirou est présent dans cette histoire. Ainsi que Gilbird qui apparaitra dans le prochain chapitre (vous ne pourrez pas le manquer XD)

**Chapitre 4: Danger en approche ?**

-Tu sais que tu peux encore changer d'avis. Je ne t'en voudrais pas.

-Un héros ne change jamais d'avis !

Alfred se tenait bien droit, face à Seiya. Il était sûr qu'il vaincrait le chevalier Pégase. Il était un héros, et les héros n'échouent jamais ! Les deux adversaires se faisaient face dans l'arène du Sanctuaire. Pour plus de fair-play, Seiya s'était contenté d'un simple habit d'entrainement, comme son adversaire.

-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu alors. A toi l'honneur.

-Comme tu voudras.

Amérique avait dû abandonner son fidèle pistolet, ce qui ne lui avait pas trop plût, mais il était sûr de pouvoir vaincre Seiya à mains nues. Il était quand même le pays qui avait été capable d'attraper un bison et de le faire tournoyer dans les airs alors qu'il était encore très jeune. Alors pourquoi devrait-il échouer ? Il fonça vers Seiya et essaya de lui décocher un coup de poing. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de lever son bras, que Pégase avait déjà disparu.

-Que…

Il essaya de donner un nouveau coup au Japonais, qui c'était mystérieusement matérialisé sur sa gauche, mais ce dernier l'esquiva à nouveau. La malheureuse nation n'eut pas le temps de voir le coup arriver, qu'elle se retrouva projetée sur le sol. Un autre coup de pied l'envoya voler plus loin. Il atterrit à plat ventre sur le sol, et glissa sur quinze bons centimètres avant de s'arrêter. Un peu secouer par la violence de l'impact. Il se releva, mais un autre coup l'envoya s'écraser sur sa droite.

-Aïe…

-Allez, relève-toi. Tu ne vas pas abandonner maintenant tout de même ?

Les chevaliers et les autres nations, perchés sur les gradins, regardaient la scène avec amusement. Il y en avait un qui s'amusait particulièrement, c'était Ivan. Quel délice de voir son rival se faire battre et rabattre le clapet par quelqu'un de plus fort que lui. Bien sûr, il aurait adoré le vaincre lui-même, mais ce spectacle lui suffisait quand même.

-KolKolKol ! Fit-il alors qu'Alfred se faisait mettre à terre une nouvelle fois.

-Seiya, laisse-le te toucher au moins une fois. Qu'il ne fasse pas tous ces efforts pour rien. Se moqua le Cygne.

-Que veux-tu Hyoga, répliqua le brun, il est bien trop lent. Je m'ennuie à force, moi !

Amérique en avait assez ! Il sentait bien que les autres s'amusaient beaucoup de son laminage forcé. Le pire, c'est que c'est lui qui avait voulu se battre contre Seiya… Mais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait là ! Il n'allait pas se laisser battre aussi facilement ! Non, non, non, non !

-Il en veut encore, on dirait. Commenta le Russe, particulièrement ravi.

-Ce combat n'est vraiment pas intéressant. Qu'il en finisse vite, qu'on passe à un vrai combat entre guerriers.

Une bonne partie des nations étaient d'accord avec Danemark. C'était bien beau ce petit entrainement. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, ils avaient juste vu l'Hyper puissance mondiale se faire vaincre par un Chevalier sans armure. Ça commençait à devenir fichtrement lassant. Certains levèrent même les yeux au ciel, lorsqu'ils le virent se relever. Allez, c'est partie pour une nouvelle chute. Russie était le seul à vraiment trouver ça amusant. Mais lorsque l'on connaissait le personnage, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Pendant ce temps, Seiya se tenait bien droit, bras croisés, l'air supérieur. C'est sûr qu'après toutes les batailles qu'il avait livré, ce n'était même pas un petit combat d'entrainement.

-Abandonne Alfred. C'est déjà bien d'avoir essayé, il faut en laisser pour les autres maintenant. Se moqua Pégase.

-Attend un peu, tu vas voir !

Une nouvelle fois, Alfred fonça vers Seiya, et une nouvelle fois ce dernier esquiva l'attaque. Décidant qu'il était temps d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Il fit un croche-patte à Alfred, qui s'écrasa sur le sol. Puis, le Saint se retrouva comme par magie à l'autre bout de l'arène. Une fois là-bas, il alluma son énergie bleutée, qui l'entoura entièrement.

-Je vais terminer ce combat en beauté. Accroche-toi bien surtout.

-Wh…What ? Mais…

-PEGASUS…

-Seiya non, arrête ! S'exclamèrent les chevaliers.

-KolKolKol…

Seiya sauta dans les airs, son cosmos bleuté commençant à se masser autours de son poing. Alfred, qui était toujours à terre, ne pût que le suivre du regard se demandant ce que Pégase allait encore faire. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment…Pendant ce temps, Seiya tendait le poing vers Amérique.

-RÛY SEI KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !

-Quoi !

L'Américain n'eut pas le temps de les voir arriver, qu'une pluie de météores bleutée fondait sur lui. En un geste vain, il plaça ses bras devant sa tête pour se protéger. Des météores le frôlèrent, faisant exploser le sol autours de lui. Il fut blessé à plusieurs endroits par les éclats du sol et les météores. Un nuage de fumée s'éleva, et la nation disparue à la vue des spectateurs. Alfred se prit soudain un violent coup de pied dans le dos, et se retrouva aplati contre le sol.

-Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'aurais pût te tuer. Tu abandonnes ?

-C'est bon… Le héros s'incline… Admis la jeune nation à bout de force.

Content de lui, Seiya esquissa un sourire. Le nuage de poussière retomba enfin, et les spectateurs purent voir le Bronze Saint un pied plaqué contre le dos de la nation américaine. Décidant qu'il avait suffisamment montré sa supériorité, le Japonais enleva son pied du dos d'Amérique.

-Seiya, tu aurais pût le tuer ! S'exclama Shun.

-Mais non Shun. Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Je gérais la situation, il ne risquait absolument rien.

Tous les Saints étaient choqués que Pégase ait osé utiliser une attaque à cosmos contre quelqu'un qui n'en possédait visiblement pas. Amérique lui, était encore couché sur le sol. De légers filets de sang s'échappant de son crâne, et ses lunettes gisant à quelques mètres de lui.

-Seiya c'est encore conduit comme un idiot. Grommela Hyoga.

Les nations quant à elles, étaient plus ou moins surprises ou inquiètes. Ivan avait la bouche en O, et avait ouvert de grands yeux. Un léger sourire sadique vint alors orner ses lèvres. Canada, Japon, France et Angleterre, même si ce dernier ne voudrait jamais l'avouer, étaient un peu inquiet pour Amérique. Il venait quand même de se prendre une sacrée attaque, ils avaient à peine eut le temps de distinguer quelque chose, et la réaction des Chevaliers ne les rassuraient pas. Tino avait un peu pâlit, tandis que ses deux amis Nordiques étaient en train de se chamailler. Ludwig, Antonio et Mu étaient en train d'essayer de calmer les deux Italiens, qui voulaient rentrer chez eux (Ils ne voulaient pas se prendre une attaque de ce genre !) quant à Prusse. Il était en train d'assommer Milo et Kanon de questions sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Apparemment, la scène des météores l'avait grandement interpellé.

-Kesese, et comment il fait ses boules bleues là ? Comment il a fait pour sauter aussi haut ? C'était awesome ! Mais pas si Awesome que moi bien entendu, Kesese. Alors c'est ça que vous apprenez à faire à l'entrainement ? Non mais dites sincèrement, comment vous faites pour sauter aussi haut ? Se serais bien utile pendant…

Pendant que l'albinos continuait de monologuer, sans laisser le temps aux deux Golds d'en placer une, Seiya vit que son adversaire avait l'air de chercher quelque chose. Il vit alors les lunettes à quelques mètres de lui. Il se pencha pour aller les ramasser et se baissa devant Amérique.

-C'est ça que tu cherches Alfred ?

-Mes lunettes…Thank.

Seiya donna ses lunettes, qui avaient miraculeusement survécus à l'attaque, à Alfred, et l'aida à se relever. L'Américain avait encore du mal à tenir debout, mais n'avait pas l'air d'avoir subit d'autres blessures que celles qui apparaissaient sur son corps.

-Seiya, cette attaque… C'était la même qu'hier ?

-Oui. J'avais diminué la puissance de chaque météores pour ne pas que tu sois grièvement blessé. Le dernier, celui que tu t'es pris dans le ventre, était particulièrement faible. Il ne t'a vraiment pas fait grand-chose. Comparé à ce qu'il aurait pût produire lancé à pleine puissance.

-… Alfred jeta un regard à l'endroit où l'impact avait eut lieu.

Pas fait grand chose peut-être. Mais il n'empêche qu'Amérique avait maintenant une jolie brulure au niveau du ventre. Sans compter les multiples blessures qu'il avait eues un peu partout. Les autres pays s'approchèrent, certains étaient encore en train de commenter le combat qui venait d'avoir lieu.

-Comment allez-vous Alfred-San ? S'enquit Japon.

-Good. Le héros est plus solide que ça, t'inquiète ! Affirma le blond, l'air très sûr de lui.

-Je suppose, idiot comme tu es, que ça ne t'a pas servi de leçon. Tu vas vouloir recommencer à te battre contre lui.

-Bah, oui. Comme ça, je pourrais tous vous battre avec mes nouveaux pouvoirs ! Le héros sera invincible. Et je ne suis pas idiot ! C'est vous qui êtes incapable d'admettre que j'ai raison !

-Mais qui est-ce qui m'a fichu un idiot pareil comme ex-colonie… Soupira Angleterre, blasé.

-Mais c'est toi qui l'a voulu je te rappelle, my dear. Francis lui lança un sourire provocateur.

-Shut-Up Frog !

Un peu plus loin, Pégase était en train de se prendre un savon monstre pour son acte d'une parfaite imbécillité ! On n'avait pas idée de balancer une attaque à cosmos contre quelqu'un qui n'en possédait pas. A côté Ivan assurait que ce n'était rien, que le spectacle était vraiment remarquable. S'il avait sût, il aurait fait une vidéo. Il connaissait des gens qui seraient ravi de voir ça.

Une fois les remontrances terminées, l'entrainement pût reprendre. L'incident fut considéré comme clos, puisqu'il n'y avait pas eut de drame. Arthur affirma même qu'il faudrait qu'Alfred se prenne plusieurs défaites comme celle-là. Peut-être que ça lui remettrais les idées en place. Ce à quoi Ivan répondit qu'il était d'accord avec lui, et qu'il se ferait un plaisir de le faire. Une dispute américano-russe éclata dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les combats d'entrainements reprirent et durèrent toute la matinée.

* * *

« Ces personnes ont vraiment l'air de tout ignorer du cosmos »

Kanon observait attentivement toutes les nations, qui observaient le spectacle avec stupéfaction. Quelques fois, le Taureau et le Capricorne altéraient la vitesse de leurs attaques, pour qu'elles soient visibles pour une personne non dotée de cosmos-énergie. Et à chaque fois, ils étaient impressionnés.

S'il n'y avait pas eut l'accident avec Gilbert hier, il aurait pût croire qu'ils disaient la vérité. Mais il sentait qu'ils leur dissimulaient quelque chose. Il s'agissait peut-être d'espions envoyés par une quelconque divinité. Mais comme il n'avait pas de preuve, il ne pouvait rien faire.

« L'un d'eux finira bien par faire un faux-pas. A ce moment là, je lui ferais cracher la vérité »

Son frère ou Milo lui dirait probablement qu'il était trop méfiant à l'égard de ces étrangers. Que même s'ils ne leur avaient pas tout dit, ça ne voudrait pas forcément dire qu'ils représentaient un danger pour eux. Ils étaient vraisemblablement inoffensifs, car complètement privé de cosmos. Les météores de Pégase affaiblis, avaient balayés l'un d'eux.

-Saga ?

-Non, moi c'est Kanon. Soupira-t-il, fatigué d'être prit à longueur de temps pour son jumeau.

Il se retourna, et vit que c'était l'Anglais ronchon qui se tenait derrière lui. Ah voilà, Arthur qu'il s'appelait. Le blond lui demanda ce qu'il savait sur les dimensions. Ces interrogations firent froncer le nez au Grec, qui se demanda bien en quoi cela pouvait intéresser l'inconnu.

« Bon, allons voir l'autre jumeau » Décida l'Anglais.

Mais il n'obtint aucune autre information du côté de Saga. Il décida donc d'essayer de se débrouiller tout seul. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide de toute façon, il pourrait bien trouver un moyen de les ramener chez eux par lui-même. Peu importe le temps que ça lui prendrait.

* * *

La nuit suivante, tout était calme au Sanctuaire. Rien ne semblait vouloir troubler la paix qui s'était installé cette nuit là. Pourtant, un chevalier n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille. Shun était la proie d'un très mauvais rêve. Depuis sa possession par Hadès et son retour des Enfers, il en faisait régulièrement. Il se revoyait, possédé par le dieu des Enfers, en train de condamner Seiya à être enfermé dans la prison gelée du Cocyte. Ou alors en train de pointer son épée sur son frère, prêt à le tuer.

Sa cosmos-énergie s'élevait dans les airs, comme si elle cherchait à le protéger de quelque chose. Quelques mètres plus loin, sa pandora box pulsait d'une lueur rosée. L'armure d'Andromède sentait la détresse de son porteur, et était prête à surgir de sa boite pour le protéger d'un quelconque ennemi potentiel. Soudain, l'énergie qui émanait de la boite s'intensifia et les chaines d'Andromède surgirent soudainement. Réveillant du même coup le chevalier. Matthew, réveillé lui aussi par le bruit, ne mit pas de temps à apparaître. Kumajirou, qui le suivait de près, avait l'air un peu nerveux. C'était peut-être à cause des chaines qui l'effrayaient un peu.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi il y a des chaines qui sorte de ta Pandora Box ?

-Ce sont les chaines de l'armure d'Andromède. Elles réagissent ainsi lorsqu'elles sentent un danger pour leur porteur. Je me demande qui pourrait bien… C'est fini, elles ne sentent plus rien. Les chaines d'Andromède venaient en effet de retomber sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ressenti exactement ?

-Je n'en sais rien…Pour l'instant, le danger s'est écarté.

-…

Canada n'aimait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes dans ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui avait l'air si différent du sien. Kumajirou grognassa encore quelques secondes, puis renifla l'air avant de se calmer complètement. Il retourna ensuite se coucher.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à plusieurs kilomètres du Sanctuaire…

-Qu'est-ce donc que cette agitation ?

-Nous avons localisé quelqu'un près d'ici.

-Eh bien ? Contentez-vous de le surveiller. Et s'il s'approche trop, faites le partir au plus vite.

-Il s'agirait de l'une des personnes que vous avez attirées dans ce monde.

-Comment ? Alors aller le capturer, idiot ! Il ne doit surtout pas nous échapper, il sera déjà assez difficile de récupérer les autres.

L'homme s'inclina devant la personne qu'il était venue voir, et disparu. Lorsque la divinité qu'il servait à présent était venue le chercher pour lui proposer de se mettre sous ses ordres, il avait d'abord refusé. Mais l'être divin avait sûr trouver les mots pour le convaincre le suivre dans sa tâche. Il l'avait recruté lui et plusieurs autres afin de l'aider à accomplir sa vengeance.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'homme revint, un jeune homme brun de 28 ans portant un tee-shirt bleu. Celui-ci avait l'air un peu endormi, et ne semblait pas bien comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Héraclès s'était réveillé à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où les ennemis se trouvaient actuellement.

Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé, son dernier souvenir était de s'être endormi chez lui, après avoir nourri ses chats adorés. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il se trouvait dans une grande forêt qui, il en était sûr, ne se trouvait pas en Grèce.

« Il n'a pas l'air bien dangereux. Je n'aurais aucun mal à le vaincre, d'autant plus qu'il ne possède aucun cosmos »

L'homme qui était chargé de capturé Héraclès souri. Cette mission allait se révéler simple comme tout. Et les autres ne devraient pas poser trop de problèmes non plus. La difficulté majeure serait qu'il avait fallut qu'ils atterrissent au Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

« Bah ! Ce n'est pas le moment de nous préoccuper de ça. De toute façon, nous finirons bien par écraser Athéna et ses maudits chiens de gardes. »

Grèce ne vit absolument rien venir. Cela n'était pas totalement lié à la lenteur de son esprit, mais surtout à la vitesse phénoménale à laquelle le coup fut porté. Il s'effondra sur le sol, à moitié sonné par la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau du ventre. L'autre le souleva par le col et se mit à le trainer jusqu'au château. Quelques minutes plus tard, on posa le Grec abruptement sur le sol.

-Voici l'intrus dont je vous ai parlé. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il n'est pas dangereux.

-Mais il nous sera très utile. Le lien qui le relie à son monde nous aidera à atteindre notre but. Mais seul, ça ne sera pas suffisant. Voilà pourquoi je veux que vous m'en rameniez d'autres.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Questionna Grèce.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de personnel. Enfin si, mais ça ne te regarde pas. Emmène-le !

Alors qu'il allait encore être attrapé pour être trainé on ne sait où, une étrange énergie entour Héraclès. Ça ressemblait à du cosmos, mais c'était beaucoup, beaucoup plus faible. Tellement faible qu'un apprenti niveau Bronze pourrait aisément en venir à bout.

-Que se…

La faible énergie se concentra alors à côté d'Héraclès pour former à ce qui semblait être un chat. L'étrange apparition se jeta vers l'homme qui avait capturé Grèce, mais il disparu rapidement. La nation brune ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer, et se mit assommer rapidement.

« Intéressant. Il semblerait que leur arrivée dans ce monde ait débloqué un semblant de cosmos, heureusement bien trop faible pour nous menacer. Même s'il se déclenche pendant la capture, ça ne servira à rien. » Le chef ricana, déjà certain de la réussite de son plan.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plût? Bien sûr je ne pense pas qu'Amérique, aussi hyper-puissance qu'il soit, puis supporter une attaque cosmique lancée à pleine puissance et lancée par un Chevalier Divin. Pourtant sa défaite ne lui a toujours pas remis les idées en place. Et c'est pourquoi il se voit privé de cet étrange semblant de cosmos que la plupart des nations vont acquérir (Sauf Arthur, puisqu'il garde sa magie)

On sait maintenant que l'ennemi veut créer un lien entre son monde et celui des nations, et que pour cela il a besoin d'elles. Petite précision, le méchant n'a rien contre le monde d'Hetalia, à la limite il s'en fiche. Le fait que se soit nos chers pays qui aient été amenés jusqu'à ce monde tient plus du hasard qu'autre chose mais qui n'aura aucune incidence dans son plan.

Donc les questions, pourquoi le méchant a-t-il besoin de créer un lien entre son monde et un autre (peu importe lequel)? Quelle nations seront visées à présent, et comment réagira le Sanctuaire? Saori se fera-t-elle capturer? *SBAFF* (Quoi? Je dois vraiment m'expliquer sur ce dernier point?)


End file.
